1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to footrests and, more particularly, to footrests having a variety of operator-controlled features.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide footrests that can be selectively vibrated to enhance relaxation and user enjoyment. However, in order to incorporate a vibrating mechanism into a footrest, it has been necessary to provide a heavy and/or unwieldy structure that precludes incorporation of other desirable operator-controlled features such as a heater, a wide range of positional adjustability, and a foot massager. Similarly, prior art footrests having built-in heaters typically require a structure that minimizes the effectiveness and/or capacity of the other aforementioned features.